Don't Take the Girl
by bangelluvforever
Summary: based on Tim McGraw's song, Don't Take the Girl. Troyella all the way! songfic
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers, 3/22/08**

Hi, how are you all today? I'm good., I'm just on Spring Break right now. We got out Thursday at 1, but I had to stay after school to get on the bus for my LAST basketball game of JH and of the season. Almost all of my teachers and friends are going to Orlando, Florida for Spring Break, so I figured if I write this than it kinda is like I'm there with them, right? Well, since two of my bff's didn't go we are all staying at one of their houses Wednesday since we have ALL of next week off! . Well, see I have been having some free time lately and I came up with this story the other day and figured that I could write it and post it to see what you all think. I KNOW that I should be working on my other stories, I am don't worry. I'm just having a writer's block on those stories. I just want to give you guys some details and pointers on this story. Okay? Well here are the nicknames that each character has for one another. Have a Happy Easter!!!! Best Easter Wishes to you!!!

P.S. Baby V just got home from Austin, TX/ NYC today! So welcome home Baby V! Love ya! Maybe we will see new Zanessa pics this week. Plus HSM3 starts filming in Utah on April 21st so look out for that on Oct. 23rd!!!!

* * *

**Full names of Everyone *I made up middle names, thank you***

**Troy Alexander Bolten**

**Gabriella Marie Montez **

**Sharpay Anne Evans**

**Ryan Joshua Evans**

**Martha Lynn Cox**

**Zeke Lake Baylor**

**Jason Allen Cross**

**Kelsi Monique Nielsen**

**Chad Nicholas Danforth **

**Taylor Annabelle McKessie

* * *

****Troy's Nicknames for People….**

**Gabriella…..**baby, my Gabi, Gabi, sweetheart, love, darling, Brie, Silly Gabi

**Kelsi….. **playmaker (Troy and Kelsi both call each other that)

**Jason…..**Jas (all the boys on the basketball team call him along with the girls), Dude

**Chad…..** Dude, bro (since they have been like brother since Pre-school, like Chad said in HSM2 when him and Troy were fighting in the kitchen)

**Ryan….. **Evans (all the boys call him by his last name)

**Sharpay….. **Anne

**Taylor….**Sis (since Gabi and Taylor always hand out, and since Chad is like his brother and since Chad and Taylor are dating it just seemed to fit.)

**Zeke….. **Lake

**Martha…. **Lynn

* * *

**Gabriella's nicknames for people…..**

**Troy….**Wildcat, Troy Alexander Bolten (only when she is picking on him or she is mad or annoyed), honey, babe

**Taylor….**Tay Tay

**Chad…. **C, big brother (since Chad takes care of her like a big brother.)

**Kelsi…. **Sweetz, Kels

**Martha…. **Dancing babe

**Ryan…. **Ry Ry

**Sharpay….**Shar-Bear

**Zeke….**LA, Laker

**Jason….**Jas Allen

* * *

**Sharpay's Nicknames for people….**

**Gabriella…. **Brie-Ella,

**Taylor….**Tay

**Troy….. **Superstar

**Zeke…. **Zekey

**Chad….. **Danforth

**Ryan…. **Ryan, brother dearest( only when she wants something or is in a great mood) Ryan Joshua(When she is mad)

**Martha….. **Mar

**Kelsi….**Memo

**Jason…**Jersey

* * *

**Ryan's Nicknames for People…..**

**Gabriella….. **Gabriella Marie

**Sharpay…. **Shar

**Troy…. **Superstar (Sharpay and him share the nickname for Troy)

**Chad….. **Chad Nicholas

**Zeke…. **Zeke Lake

**Taylor…. **Anne

**Jason…..**Jas

**Martha…. **My dancing queen, Mary, baby, hun

**Kelsi… **Kay

* * *

**Taylor's nicknames for people….**

**Chad… **lunk head basketball boy, baby, honey, sweetie

**Gabriella….**Marie

**Sharpay…. **Shary

**Martha…. **Mary Lynn

**Kelsi…. **Monique

**Troy….** Alexander

**Zeke…. **Z, Laker(her and Gabriella share that nickname for him)

**Ryan….**Ry

**Jason… **Jas, J

* * *

**Chad's nicknames for people…..**

**Taylor….**Taylor Annabelle, my Taylor, my nerd, my babe, babe,

**Gabriella…. **Montez, Little sis, ella,

**Troy…. **Bro, dude, man, Hoops, Captain (all the guys on the b-ball team call him Captain)

**Sharpay…. **Ice Queen, Drama Queen (he and Kelsi share that name for her)

**Zeke…. **Baker boy

**Kelsi…. **Kelly

**Jason… **Jas, Allen

**Martha… **Lynnsters

**Ryan…. **Evans

* * *

**Martha's nicknames for people…**

**Ryan…. **My dancing king, honey, baby

**Gabriella… **Angel

**Troy…. **Basketball boy

**Sharpay…. **Shar Anne

**Zeke…. **baker

**Kelsi…. **Darling

**Jason… **Jas

**Taylor…**Taylor Annabelle

**Chad…** jokester

* * *

**Zeke's nicknames for people….**

**Sharpay…. **Baby, my Sharpay Queen, my Sharpay,

**Troy…. **Captain

**Gabriella… **Troy's Girl, Rie,

**Ryan…. **Evans

**Martha…. **Ryan's Girl, MLC

**Jason…. **Jas

**Kelsi…. **Kel

**Chad… **Chaddy

**Taylor**…. Tay Bay

* * *

**Jason's Nicknames for People….**

**Kelsi… **babe, my baby

**Troy… **Captain

**Gabriella… **GM, sunshine, happy girl

**Sharpay… **Shar Evans

**Zeke… **Zeke man,

**Martha… **Hip hop queen

**Ryan… **Evans

**Taylor…**Tay Annabelle

**Chad… **All and Not So Mighty Chad

* * *

**Kelsi's nicknames for people….**

**Jason… **Jas baby, my basketball star, honey,

**Troy… **playmaker

**Gabriella… **Shinning Star

**Sharpay…. **Drama Queen

**Ryan…. **RJ

**Martha…. **Hip Hop Martha

**Zeke… **Lake, cookie man,

**Chad… **king of hunger

**Taylor… **Tam (using her initials

* * *

Well, there are the nicknames , so its cleared up in the story. Okay so some more facts ….

**The Hotel…**

1. The name is real!

2. The rooms are real!

3. The food and drink and extra activities is true!

4. Anything else about the hotel is true **unless** I tell you other wise!! J

5. **I Did the research to prove myself. **

**The Characters….**

The Characters that you don't recognize belong to **ME! **

The Characters that you recognize **DON'T BELONG TO ME!**

Some of these Characters are real, as you will see later on in the story.

**SURPRISES…..**

THERE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE SOME BIG SURPRISES SO BE AWARE OF THAT FACT….

**LINKS….**

There will be some links to some of the stuff in this story on my page. I will let you know if there is a link for that one chapter at the end of each chapter.

The links will be listed in my bio under the name and chapter of the story.

**Comments or Questions….**

Comments or Questions PLEASE PLEASE PM me. Thanks..

Thanks--

To my readers of course and the websites for the links to stuff. I love all of you readers.

Always,

Jessica


	2. Don't Take the Girl

_**Chapter/Story Started: November 23, 2008**_

_**Chapter/Story finished:

* * *

**__**Disclaimer: **__**So don't own characters or lyrics! I only own plot, ideas, and bad spelling and grammar.**_

_**Title: **__**Don't Take the Girl**_

_**Author: bangelluvforever, aka…me.**_

_**Pairings: T**__**royella (duh…what else to I write), Zekepay, Jelsi, Chaylor, RyMar.**_

_**Author's Note: **__**This is to help me get out of my HSM3 writer's block, if any of you (especially Girly411) has any ideas they are deeply and gratefully appreciated an I will give you all the credit to you and dedicate the chapter to you.**_

_**=Don't Take the Girl=**_

_**/**__**/Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'**_

___**When he was eight years old//**_

"Daddy! I'm ready to go!" Young eight year old, Troy Alexander Bolton, told his dad, Jackson "Jack" Andrew Bolton; as he came outside holding his finishing pole.

"Alright, well, leave here in a minute son." Jack told his son with a smile as he zipped up his son's jacket with a smile.

_**//A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole//**_

"Daddy! Come on! I want to leave! Now!" Troy told his dad.

"We will now that she's here." Jack said as a little eight year old, Filipina/Latina, girl with chocolate brown wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes, came through the front gate of the Bolton house, holding a fishing pole, and coming towards them, Troy recognized the girl as his next door neighbor, Gabriella Marie Montez.

_**//His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind**_

_**Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind//**_

"Daddy! Not her! Come on!" Troy told his dad, angry and annoyed.

"Son, I know you don't want her to go, but someday you'll change your mind."

"No I won't!" Troy said stubbornly.

_Oh yes you will, Jack thought to himself._

_**//And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo**_

_**Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go**_

_**Take any boy in the world**_

_**Daddy please don't take the girl//**_

"Daddy! Please don't take her. How about you take Jason Cross, or take Zeke Baylor, or Ryan Evans, or take my best friend Chad. Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go. Take any boy in the world. Daddy, please don't take the girl." Troy begged his dad and his dad just nodded his head.

"Hi, Jack! Hi Troy! Thanks for letting me come! My daddy said 'he's sorry he can't come' but he's busy training the Lakers for tomorrows game against the Celtics." Gabriella told Jack and Troy with a smile.

"Hello, Gabriella, it's fine. He'll just have to come next time. Say hi Troy." Jack told Gabriella and then his son.

"Hi, Gabriella." Troy mumbled.

"Alright, now let's go get some fish." Jack told them as he pushed them towards his red Ford truck.

_**//Same old boy**_

_**Same sweet girl**_

_**Ten years down the road//**_

After the fishing, trip Troy had grown to like Gabriella as in really, really like her, so every chance he got he would hang out with her and they would have the time of their lives.

On her tenth birthday, two months after his, Troy realized that he didn't like like her, no he was in LOVE with her and that was the day he finally decided to tell her.

"Here, baby girl, this is from Troy," Gabriella's dad, Greg Montez, told her with a smile, handing her a small red bag.

"Oh! Wildcat! It's beautiful, but why's there a T on it" Gabriella told Troy as she pulled out a beautiful T necklace with a red ruby on it on the left side of it, on a sterling silver chain.

"Because I…" Troy started to say.

"You what?" Gabriella asked him.

"I…l….l…love you. I love you Brie, I always have and always will." Troy told her after taking a deep breathe, forgetting that his parents, her parents, and their friends were watching the scene play out in front of them.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella told him before they leaned into to share a hug.

"Uh, you to need to kiss," Sharpay Anne Evans told them.

"Um, what?" They asked stunned as was Greg who was very, very, very protective of us as was Zeke, Chad, Jason and Ryan.

"Your under mistletoe, duh," Sharpay said dramatically to her best friend and Troy.

Troy and Gabriella looked up to see that indeed, mistletoe was hung over their heads. Smiling they leaned in and shared their first kiss with their families and friends watching them.

"Will you do me the biggest honor and become my girlfriend, Gabriella Marie Montez, baby Brie?" Troy asked her as he held her close that night on the couch as their parents were talking in the kitchen.

"Of course, Wildcat!" Gabriella told them and they both leaned into share their second kiss of the day, in the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree with it snowing outside.

That was eight years ago.

_**//He held her tight and kissed her lips**_

_**In front of the picture show**_

_**Stranger came and pulled a gun**_

_**Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm" And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards**_

_**Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me**_

_**Here's the key to my car**_

_**Mister give it a whirl**_

_**But please don't take the girl//**_

Troy and Gabriella were sitting in front of the television in the Montez house, having their annual movie night, when someone, a stranger, busted in and pulled out a gun.

The stranger grabbed her arm and said, "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm."

Troy started to cry as he begged, "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards, here's the watch my grandpa gave me, here's the key to my car. Mister give it a whirl, but please don't take the girl!"

The stranger looked at him before grabbing his credit card, throwing a sobbing Gabriella back in his arms and then running back out of the house. Troy started to calm Gabriella down as he called the cops.

An hour later, the stranger was caught and sent off to jail, and Troy received his wallet back to find out that nothing was missing. That night, he promised to always protect Gabriella with everything he was. That was the day he found out he couldn't live without her. That was the day he decided that he wanted to marry her. __

_**//Same old boy**__**Same sweet girl**_

_**Five years down the road//**_

Four years, after the robbery, at their college graduation in front of all of the graduate class, their friends and their families, Troy dropped down on his knee and popped the question. That question was soon graced with an yes and many kisses.

A year later, they were married in a beautiful white chapel in Austin, Texas. Their theme was a Fairytale Romance with pinks and blushes and lots of roses, all of the floral arrangements were done by famous florist named Mark Held. They also hired a wedding planner by the name of Mindy Weiss to help plan their wedding, and they were at every meeting together.

On the morning of their wedding, July 14, 2013, Gabriella spent the day hanging out with her bridesmaids (Taylor McKessie, -maid of honor- Sharpay Evans, Kelsi Nielsen and Martha Cox) and kept low key in her white velour outfit that had in black writing on the back 'Soon to be Mrs. Bolton', while she prepped for the big day.

She hired hairstylist Ken Paves to come in and do her hair which was done in a French Twist and her bridesmaids' hair which were all done in elegant low riding French Twists.

Gabriella's virginal white gown was custom made by Vera Wang. Her gown had this incredible (real) pearl beading that ran all the way from the bodice to the tip of her majestic train. Her dad and the Lakers bought her jewelry from Harry Winston and Tiffany & Co. which was her something new, she had a blue garter which was her something blue, and a barrowed pair of white rhinestone embellished high heels from Chanel were barrowed from Sharpay, which was her something barrowed.

They had 360 guests, including Troy's basketball teammates, the newly acquired Lakers' members, Zeke, Ryan, Jason, and the best man, Chad, waited anxiously for the bride.

When the doors opened, Gabriella looked straight into Troy's bright electric blue eyes and didn't see anything else. She was the emptily of the beautiful bride with her stunning bouquet of roses that went so beautifully with her dress.

They used their own vows, after the mister told them about how Gabriella pledged her purity to God until the day she was wed as did Troy. As soon as they were wed, Gabriella started to cry as Sharpay who stole the line from the minster's mouth said, "I now announce you husband and wife. Everybody give a hand to Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton."

After the beautiful wedding, they glided off to their beautiful reception at Lava Springs Country Club owned by the Evans' family. The whole inside of the dinning room had been transferred into a blush, pink, room, with crystals, the perfect fairytale romance. Their cake was five layers, and hours later, they headed off through a shower of rose petals to the honeymoon suite to change out of their cloths and into their sweats as they headed off to get onto a private jet that would take them to their whole month honeymoon in Bora Bora, on a private land.

_**//There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go//**_

Five months after their honeymoon, Gabriella and Troy found out she was pregnant with their first child causing Troy, Greg, and the Lakers to make sure she didn't go anywhere without five body guards, not needing any since the only ones that lived in the private gated community in Hollywood, California was them, her parents, his parents, their friends and their families.

On March 12, 2013, Troy was at practice when he received the call from his mom that Gabriella had gone into labor.

Troy and Greg left practice quickly, they hopped into Greg's red Hummer and sped off to the hospital with the Lakers following them in their cars.

"Troy!!" Troy heard as he entered Gabriella's room.

"Hey Brie! I'm so sorry I wasn't there! How are you doing?" He asked her as he kissed her and then held her hand.

"She's doing just fine, Mr. Bolton. We were just about to wheel off to the delivery room. Would you like to come in?" The doctor, Dr. Ayers, asked him.

"Like you could stop me," Zac told the doctor before he was off to get washed up and in scrubs.

_**//Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave'**_

_**Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed**_

_**Take the very breath you gave me**_

_**Take the heart from my chest**_

_**I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me**_

_**Make this my last request**_

_**Take me out of this world**_

_**God, please don't take the girl//**_

Soon later, Gabriella gave birth to their beautiful baby boy who had a perfect set of lungs. Before Troy could go back to Gabriella after cutting the cord. The doctor pushed him out of the delivery room and into the waiting room with his parents, her parents, their friends and their friends' families, and Lakers and their families.

"What's the matter?! What's wrong?!" Troy asked worried.

"The baby's fine, but you'll have to stay out here cause his momma's fading fast," Dr. Ayers told Troy before she quickly ran back into the delivery room.

And that's when Troy hit his knees and there he prayed, "Take the very breathe you gave me. Take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me, make this my last request. Take me out of this world, but God please DON'T take the girl!"

That was the day, the Troy Bolton never would forget, the day that he and his son almost lost the very thing important in their life, Mrs. Gabriella Marie Bolton.

After Gabriella was okay (and not dead), Troy was allowed to come back into the room where he cried his eyes out.

Smiling and after many tears later, Gabriella told him, "Why don't you pick the first name and I'll pick the middle name."

"Zachary." Troy told her five minutes later.

"Perfect. Zachary David Alexander." She told him.

"Bolton." They said together with a smile as little Zac wiggled in his momma's arms as their friends and families all came in to take pictures of the happy family.

_**//Johnny's daddy**_

_**Was taking him fishin'**_

_**When he was eight years old//**_

**The End!!**

-------

_**The song was **__**Don't Take the Girl **__**by Tim McGraw (or as I like to call him Mr. Country hottie)!!**_

_**I hope you all liked it! I loved it personally! Anyways, I love you all (especially -like always and forever- Girly411)!! Xoxo!! Peace**_

_**Peace. Love. && Happiness! **_

_**--Jessica!!!**_


End file.
